Deep Blue
by Pricelesspistola
Summary: She is the Captain of a covert STARS squad, he is the captain of Delta team and double agent. Wesker is determind to crack Colette's mind and get any important information from her, but how? Rated M for language, and some smutty stuff. OC/Wesker, Enjoy!
1. Deep Blue

_Author's note: Okay so here goes my attempt at story-telling. Surprisingly I'm NOT trying to self-insert here with an OC, I just like to make up storylines for stuff, and RE is my favourite series. I'm trying to keep Wesker fairly in character. Hope you enjoy and please (respectfully) review! I know the chapters are fairly short, but I don't want to suffocate anyone with the unecessary. This story takes place two years before the first Resident Evil, in Raccoon City where Albert Wesker is currently Alpha's squad captain and Enrico Marini is Delta's. I have bent some facts regarding the game's history, but have tried not to totally retcon anything, so please bare with me if bits of info are disregarded or missing._

* * *

_ Deep Blue, Chapter 1_

"So what do you think we're here for?"

"I couldn't tell you, all I know is the boss needs to talk to both of us."

The hallway fell silent, Enrico Marini and Albert Wesker stood outside a conference room of the R.P.D. After a few moments a rather plain looking man with dark-rimmed glasses and a black suit opened the door and beckoned them in.

"Gentlemen, if you would take a seat." He said, motioning to a large table that contained no more than two black leather chairs. On the table sat a small black speaker. The man placed hi s hands behind his back as the two S.T.A.R.S captains took their places.

"Go ahead sir." The man announced after the two sat down. Suddenly a voice broke into the room over the intercom.

"Mr. Wesker and Mr. Marini, thank you for joining us today." The voice was a man's, he sounded old and his voice carried a light New Yorker accent. "You're here today because we've decided to introduce a prototype S.T.A.R.S unit into Raccoon City, the Epsilon Unit." Out of the corner of his eye Wesker noticed Enrico raising his eyebrows. The old man continued. "Everything they do is covert, it is comprised of five members, their area of expertise is stealth and biological research. Newly recovered samples from crime scenes, whether from Alpha or Bravo will be directed to their team leader, Colette Ericson. Colette, if you wouldn't mind taking over."

"Thank you sir." Wesker and Marini turned, standing now beside the suited man was a young woman, wearing S.T.A.R.S garb. Her caramel hair was gathered into a ponytail, the tips brushing just past her shoulders. Her face was detailed with delicate features, and a set of green eyes that reflected her youth. Enrico smiled, standing and presenting his hand.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said, shaking her hand. Wesker said nothing, he let his eyes travel over her before shaking her hand silently and nodding.

"It's good to finally meet my colleagues. I feel my teams specialization will benefit S.T.A.R.S."

"Have you had much experience in combat, or are you geared more to the biological aspect of Epsilon?" Enrico asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's just say none of my targets have been aware they were in combat with me until it was too late." She smiled confidentally then continued. "I trained as a ghost soldier for three years before being recruited for S.T.A.R.S." She took a moment to look over the other team captain's. She had taken notice to Wesker's silence. " Alpha, you haven't said a word. Problem?" She asked, looking directly into his eyes. Wekser was only a few months new to the RPD himself, but he was trying to decide whether or not he would be able to use his abilities to further the information he funelled to Umbrella. He smiled and stepped forward, taking her hand and shaking it. "No, no problem."

"Let's keep this simple, gentlemen. One of the reason's I'm here is to use my team of researcher's to get the down and dirty on any and all evidence you may come upon. My men are some of the brightest in the business and my confidence in them is utmost. We are on a don't ask-don't tell basis. Just fill out the proper forms and have anything in question given to me. The less other squad members know about Epsilon the better." She smiled and paused. "We're best when nobody knows we're there. Remember that."

The man in the suit opened the door for the group as they all exited. Enrico strode past, followed by Colette. Wesker trailed behind a little slower, he wanted to see just how easy it was to get information from her.


	2. The Lovers That You Don't Know

_Author's note: If you're still reading, then thank you! Here is chapter 2! Also, just a little fun fact, I nicked the title of this story from Ladytron's song of the same title. It's awesome, you should LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW! Great band. Anywho..._

* * *

Deep Blue: Chapter 2

"Come in."

Wesker entered Colette's office. It was neatly organized, and contained almost no personal items.

"I have a few questions, that is, if they are questions you can answer." He said, his voice showed the intent to get answers whether she was allowed to disclose or not. Colette folded her hands on her desk. "Please, sit."

"What kind of research does your team specialize in?" He asked, taking a seat across from her. "Our...introduction was slightly vague on the situation. Are you researching evidence relating to all crime or--"

"Please, do not patronize me." Colette cut in, leaning forward onto her desk. "You think we would be your typical run-of-the-line research specialists? No, you know the sort of things S.T.A.R.S. concentrates on." She leaned back, eyeing over the man in front of her. "But you already knew that, I'm sure. Don't act stupid, I may be young, but I am not ignorant." Wesker smiled, a bit of spice to this one. "Well then, that answers that. And what of you?" He asked, leaning onto her desk, his lips curling into a small smile. "Tell me more about the newest squad captain."

Colette pulled back into her chair, her eyes shifted away from his uncomfortably. She cleared her throat and regained her poise. "As I said, I was trained as a ghost soldier, it was a small unit of three...I joined the army when I turned 18, was brought into the Ghost program almost immediately after and worked as a sniper until, well essentially now. So essentially my duty is to accept whatever it is your team's will need looked into, while commanding them should combat ever occur. A unit like this one is usually the first in though. Think of Epsilon as....a pre-emptive strike."

Wesker broadened his smirk, he was going to play this up for all it was worth. This woman was the potential key to specific information that could prove crucial to his work with Umbrella. In no time at all he knew she could be putty in his hands. "I wouldn't mind hearing more about that." He said. "This sort of thing intrigues me, I'm sure there's much we can learn from one another."

Colette was unsure of his perogative. This man must have been older than her, she knew she could filter through what she knew, what she could afford and not afford to let him in on. "-You must be a busy man, I can't imagine your schedule is flexible." She said, tilting her head.

"My dear, you have no idea." He rose from his chair. "Allow me to familiarize you with Raccoon City, it would be most beneficial if you knew your away around." Colette smiled. She wasn't sure what to make of this man. She was torn between him thinking she was a fool, or thinking she was a fool who fell for a man in uniform.

"Alright, I should be completed my work by five, I trust if you aren't here a moment afterwards that you don't want to go." She said, rising and walking him to the door. She admired his lean frame and groomed appearance, there were not many men in this field of business who took their looks into consideration.

"Trust me when I say I'll be here the clock strikes five." He said, closing the door as he exited.

Colette removed her S.T.A.R.S vest and placed it in a large cabinet situated in her office. She smiled closing the doors, she felt she was going to do justice to the uniform. Truthfully, she didn't know much about her own men. She didn't know much about their operations, people would believe by association that she was a researcher herself, but she had been specifically instructed to not deny it if asked. Her job was to send information and divulge results to those it concerned. Her real love lay in the art of sniping. She was a good shot, it was her ticket into Raccoon City. There was a knock at her office door, looking at the clock she noticed it was exactly five.

He was already there.

She looked at herself in a half-body length mirror hung against the opposite wall. She drew her hair from it's ponytail, caramel locks falling against her back. Underneath the vest she had just removed was a simple black v-cut shirt. She opened her office door, Wesker leaning against the frame looked her over through his sunglasses. 'Making it easier for me, you naive girl' he thought. He stood up straight and motioned her out of the office.

"I thought you had decided to duck out early." He said, even though Colette could tell her was joking, his voice was masked with such a thick layer of seriousness that she didn't bother forcing a smile. "Well, I would hate to miss an opportunity of seeing the city up close and personal." She replied, trailing slightly behind him down the hallway. He was taller than her, just under a foot it had seemed, since her prescence was still relatively unknown, the sight of this new woman and Alpha squad's captain raised an eyebrow or two.

"This is a pretty nice place...." Colette remarked upon entering the small restaurant. It was nooked between two large buildings but carried a sophisticated air.

"Yes, it's a good place to wind down with a drink." Wesker said dryly, pulling a chair out for Colette. She took her seat and looked around, the people here were dressed very nicely, she felt her work top and tight jeans were shameful.

"I'm not really dressed for somewhere like this.." She said nervously.

"You look ravashing, pay no attention to what the other patrons are wearing." He was very well spoken, another quirk Colette found interesting, she did not know many cops who talked like him.

"Thank you for bringing me out, it was either this or a night with the television." She laughed, looking down at her hands. She had folded them again, a habbit she noticed took place when she was nervous, trying to assert herself.

Albert had ordered himself and Colette a glass of wine, they shared stories from training, albeit Wesker's were fictional sprinkled with elements from the things he did not care to share with her. The had talked long into the evening before Colette toyed with the rim of her glass, looking down into the table. "I suppose we should go, I would hate to start my career here off with a headache." Wesker motioned for the bill, leaving cash and escorting her outside.

The cool night air pushed Colette's hair from her face as the two walked the few blocks from the restaurant to the police station. Wesker made sure to keep the distance between their bodies minimal, they spoke little but he knew exactly what was running through her head.

Just as he had been planning.

"Care for a ride home?" He offered, waving a hand towards his car. Colette smiled and nodded, "Sure, anything to save on taxi fare." She directed him towards her apartment complex, he pulled to the front og the building.

"Thank you again for bringing me out, Albert. I enjoyed myself." She let herself out of his vehicle.

"I'd like to see you again." He said, resting an arm on the wheel. He took in the view of her body, the wind tugged at her clothes and caused her shirt to hug against her curves, causing ideas to stir within him.

"You know where I'll be." She said, closing the door and heading to the building. "She's going to play hard to get." He said aloud. "And she's going to lose."


	3. The Longest Night

_Author's Note: So here's the next chapter. You've made it to level three! This one is where the 'M' rating kicks in, so I hope you like that. I swear I'm not a total perv._

* * *

There was a soft knock against Wesker's office door. He called the visitor in, not looking up from his papers.

"I have some details about the body Delta reported to me."

It was Colette, he grinned before looking up straight-faced at her.

"Close the door and take a seat so we can go over it." He said, shuffling through the documents on his desk

Colette closed his door and approached him, placing a document file on his desk.

"There were signs of blunt force, an unknown substance was the cause of death though, it would seem the injuried were not enough to bleed out from or harsh enough to cause the victim to die from shock. My men are running some more tests, though it could take till the end of the week. It was odd though, he had no finger prints, leading us to believe he was a crimminal or something of the sort as they sometimes resort to burning the tips of their fingers to make them untraceable. We couldn't get a positive I.D. however."

Wesker stood from his chair, crossed the rooom and stuck his head out the door. After seeing no life in the halls he closed it and turned the lock on the doorknob.

"I should thank you, Colette. It's only been a few weeks but your squad's reputation proceeds you." He stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Since the night they had gone out she had been busy, their interaction was minimal. She stared forward blankly at the wall. Should she turn? She was unsure of how to react. His hands rubbed against her shoulders and the crook of her neck lightly, he was being bold.

"We aim to please." She finally said, standing up and turning to him. He was standing much closer to her than she had expected, her muscles contracted to stop her from bumping into him.

'Don't look up to his face, don't look up to his face.'

She looked up, her cheeks flushing as her green eyes were met with a cold blue. He stepped forward, she stepped back. She was rested against the desk now, and he leaned forward, planting his hands on his desk, trapping her. He was saying nothing, only let his eyes rise and fall over her trembling figure. He brought his lips to her ears and spoke.

"Nervous, captain?"

His hot breath sent a chill down her spine, his low murmur was more than suggestive.

"No...no. I just..." She was lying, he knew this. She knew he knew this. Colette had no excuses.

"Then why are you shaking?" He purred in her ear, bringing one hand up her back. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"Because..." He loved the pouty look on her face and the way she wrinkled her brow at him. He was driving the young woman crazy, exactly the way he wanted to.

"You're so young and so promising..." he said, bringing his hand back down her spine and sending another wave of goosebumps up her arms. "And I can feel how you're aching for me right now." His lips tickled her earlobe as he spoke, she wanted to turn and have him kiss her right then, but knew she had to keep her composure.

"Such confidence." She said, standing upright, pushing him back with her body. Her fists were clenched, eyes locked on his. He smiled at her daring action, laughing to himself about the idea of having to approach her in this manner more than once.

"I guess this is neither the time or place, correct?" Albert said, crossing his arms over his chest. Colette nodded and looked away. "I will not act in an unprofessional manner." She stated, clenching her jaw. Albert smirked, he wasn't preparred to throw the towel in just yet.

"And when might I be able to see you again? I know we both rather enjoyed our last outing. Would be quite the shame to not follow up." He was going to play right into her hand and make her think that she had control of the situation.

Colette sized him up, she would have only been kidding herself to think she didn't find his muscular frame and sculptured face unattractive. He must have been over ten years older than him, which only added to his allure. "Same time, same place?" She finally said, moving past him and looking over her shoulder. He smiled and nodded once before she exited the room.

5

"About today..." Wesker had decided to play the apologetic card so Colette would lower her defense. They had gone to the same restaurant and enjoyed more drinks, the conversation had been pleasant but he had opted to leave earlier this time around so he could make some progress.

"I'm listening." She said, they walked shoulder to shoulder, she kept her eyes forward. She would glance at shop windows, and the reflection of the two walking together. Tiny rain droplets spat onto the sidewalk, the sky was a deep blue dusted with gray clouds, Colette enjoyed this weather, and it was a shame they were almost back at the station. It now went without asking that he was going to drive her home, so the two got into his car and drove off.

"I wonder if it's going to thunder tonight." Colette said, staring out of the window as they drove back to her apartment.

"It very well could, the clouds look fairly heavy." He answered, pulling into the apartment parking lot. Shutting his engine he got out without a word, circling the car and opening the door for her.

"Thank you, my chauffer!" She laughed shutting it behind her. "Did you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, smiling. She felt no awkwardness about earlier on in the day, and the weather bode well for a hot mug of coffee.

"Sure, that sounds delightful." He answered, following her into the building and up a few flights of stairs. She unlocked the door to an apartment that was just as clean and organized as her office. a small open concept with a bedroom and bathroom--clearly a starter.

"Nice little place you have, Colette." he complmented looking around. He wanted to know any areas of interest, but he knew anything important would be under lock and key back at the station.

Colette grabbed two mugs from her cupboard, she was getting ready to start the brew when she felt Albert's smooth hands grazing against her hips.

"Albert...." she began before feeling him bring his face to her neck, taking in the scent of her skin.

"You are simply intoxicating..." He murmered against her flesh, planting light kisses along her neck until her reached her earlobe, playfully biting at it.

She clutched her counter, her heart pounding in her chest. She was trying to analyze her situation. A man she had only been working with for over a month, who was at the very least a decade older than her, attractive and seductive to boot was now in her apartment with his body pressed against hers, telling her that he found her...'intoxicating'? Her thoughts were broken by the feeling of his tongue lightly being slid up the side of her neck, bringing a sigh from her lips.

"I promise to be gentle..." he bargained, bringing his hands to her front and stroking her thighs, every movement her made against her was soft, delicate and slow.

He was driving her crazy.

She turned so the front of their bodies pressed together, he lifted her chin with his hand and gave her a deep kiss, his tongue sparing no time driving itself into her mouth. He acted with an agressive passion, he knew he was going to be in charge and wanted her to know the same. This Colette did not argue with. He parted their lips but kept his face centimeters away from hers.

"Where is it." Was all he said, prompting her to bring him to her room, to which she obliged, leading him into a large bedroom, adorned with recognitions of past achievments, and a queen sized four-poster bed.

He lay her on the bed, continuing to entangle her in a passionate kiss, his strong hands worked over her body as she ran her hands over his well-muscled arms and back, exploring every inch of his body. He stood up straight and removed his shirt, then unbuckled his pants. He then leaned onto her, sliding her shirt over her head and tugging her pants off, exposing her matching black lace bra and panties.

"Aren't you going to take your pants off?" She asked, sitting up and running her hands over his bare chest, using her tongue to explore his muscled abdomen.

"I was anticipating having you work for that." He teased, taking her hands and placing them on his waist. She could already see his manhood tenting against his pants, she worked his pants off exposing a pair of tight black briefs as he watched in satisfaction. Colette pulled his briefs off hastily and kissed all over his pelvis. She let her tongue wander down the light blond trail on his stomach to his huge erection. He was big, he lay back, naked on her bed, the tip of his cock almost reaching his belly button. She kissed along it's massive length before shyly taking the tip in her mouth and swishing her tongue over it, swallowing the salty precum it emitted.

Wesker let his head fall back, this was a rare thing for him, he had no time for such activities in his usual schedule, but was thoroughly enjoying the cautious was she sucked on his manhood, he could tell she was inexperienced, which furthered his enjoyment.

He liked the idea of taking her virginity, he would make her live for him.

He gingerly moved her head off his cock and guided her face to his balls.

"Suck them." He commanded, breathing sharply through his teeth and she took one into her mouth and sucked it softly. "Harder..." Her groaned, watching her tongue his sack hungrily before taking the other one in her mouth and sucking it harder. He pulled at her torso, causing her to swing her body around so her moist mound was near his face. While she continued to suck him he began tonguing her entrance wildly, drawing out enthusiastic moans from her, the vibrations sending a sense of hot pleasure through him. Wesker sucked at her hard, swallowing her juices while using one of his hands to pump his shaft while she continued to suck and lick him. He stopped suddenly and pulled her off, laying her on her stomach and pressing himself upon her.

"Have you ever done this?" He asked, positioning her so she was on hands and knees. "N..no.." She said, embarassed. She looked back at him, at his perfect naked body as he stroked her pussy, getting it slick so he could enter easier.

"I promise you will love every minute." He said matter of factly, sliding himself into her slowly, a sharp gasp escaping her mouth. It hurt, but not for long, he stayed in place before thrusting against her, slowly easing every inch in with each thrust.

Wesker brought his lips to her ear, his hands on her hips still thrusting slowly against her.

"Do you like that?" He growled.

"Oh yes..it feels amazing..." She moaned, she tilted her head back, letting him lick at her neck, his teeth grazing her flesh.

"I want to hear how much you enjoy this..." He said, his voice was a low hiss, it was clear he wanted to dominate her, and she wanted him to.

"I don't want you to stop, I just want it all so bad.." Colette whimpered, grasping the sheets of her bed as he began to quicken his pace.

Wesker straightened his back for better leverage, he began fucking her harder and faster now, his cheeks flushing and sweat beading on his face and chest. She moaned for him, driving her face into her pillow as to not be as loud, he merely took a handful of her hair and tugged her face up.

"Say my name, say it." He demanded, pulling at her hair.

"Albert..you feel so good inside me..please, Albert, don't stop...I want you to give it to me hard!" She cried, enjoying the roughness he bestowed upon her. His cock plunged deeper and deeper inside her, his thrusts becoming harder and faster before her pulled out and quickly flipped her onto her back, entering her again amissionary style and slamming himself against the front of her body. Their bodies rubbed hard against one another, they moaned into each other's skin, Colette crying his name and arching her back against him, he was amazing, and he enjoyed how she cried for him, telling him how bad she needed him.

It was working perfectly.

He clenched his mucles forcing himself as deep as he could into her, pouring his hot cum into her before pulling out and admiring her exhausted, panting body. He lay on top of her, placing a hard kiss on her lips before drawing away the slightest bit.

"You belong to me." He growled, feeling her nod in unquestioning agreement, a smile crossing his lips.


	4. Tomorrow

The hot morning sun lit up Colette's bedroom. She rolled to her side her arm searching for the warmth of Albert's body.

He was not there.

She shot up, looking at the clock, horrified that she may be late and he didn't bother waking her. Relief washed over her seeing she still had an hour before she had to leave, but decided to head out early. She gathered her clothes for the day and got ready, opting to leave her hair down. She examined herself in the mirror, there were a few red marks on her shoulders from where Albert had sucked and bit at her skin, but they were covered by the sleeves of her shirt.

The rain from the night before left the morning air hot and damp, it was going to be humid today, Colette thanked her lucky stars for an air-conditioned office awaiting her.

Upon arrival to the RPD Colette pondered whether she should drop by Wesker's office to see if he was there yet.

'Don't look needy, don't scare him...' she thought, avoiding it and heading to her own office instead.

She opened the door and flicked on the light. The cool air seeping in felt refreshing against her hot skin. She saw an envelope on the floor, unmarked and not sealed. She picked it up and withdrew a small piece of paper from inside, on it "My office, 2 o'clock" was written neatly in the center.

It must have been him.

Colette reread the letter over and over, placing the envelope on her desk. It's was barely 9 A.M. and she had a plethora of papers to file through and forms to fill out, she couldn't let their meeting distract her. Placing the note in the top drawer of her desk she forced herself to work.

He knew she was going to come.

He knew it because he told her to, and because of the night before she would do whatever he wanted. She was a young, naive girl who was going to fall hard for a man who knew how to get what he wanted. Albert grinned at the thought of his control over her, and although he knew exactly how he was manipulating her, he entertained the thought of being good to her. He was thinking of Colette as a casualty of war, she could have access to files that many others did not. Still, he could not ignore beautiful she had looked in the morning light, or how he enjoyed the sounds of her moans, the feeling of her breath against his skin, the smell of her body. There was no reason he could not deviate slightly from his plans.

"So Captain, heard you've been seen out on the town with a hot little number from the station." Joked Chris Redfield, his rear security and marksman. He needed to keep up appearances, he did not want to encourage any ideas, but would not deny it.

"Focus on your aiming, Redfield, we have a training session to finish up and I don't want to be a second late." Chris snorted and shook his head, going back to his targets.

Colette hesistated, waiting outside of Wesker's office door. It was 2 o'clock now, it had been hard enough to dredge through all the paperwork she had to do, but the time was passing so slowly now she was sure she was going to go out of her mind. Suddenly, the door opened, and Albert looked down at her. "Come on." He said, discreetly surveying the hallway before fully opening the door, closing it quietly after she entered.

"What was it you wa-" before Colette could finish his mouth was on hers again, hot and wet as the night before, he grabbed at her ass and pulled her body hard against his, breathing heavily through his nose. She returned his kiss, struggling to keep up with his intensity, her hands pulling down his chest, her mouth gasping for air when their mouths would part. Now it was Wesker who wanted her. He wanted to make her pant and moan his name, her lips to explore and worship his body, her face to be covered with his cum. He lifted her and seated her on his desk, he was craving to fuck Colette until she couldn't take anymore.

He pulled away and bent her over his desk, taking a moment to cherish her well-curved frame in such a vulnerable position, he approached her and ran a hand lovingly over her ass before smacking it firmly. "I think this would do quite well..." He mused pressing his crotch against her ass tightly.

"Stop!" She intruded, turning around and standing up.

"I told you, not here. Not in my office, not in your office, not at work." The tone in her voice was stern and unwavering.

"Oh, I know," he smirked, moving closer to her again, "I just wanted to decide on how I want you later. Something to...get me through the rest of the day." He really did anticipate the thought of going back to her apartment again and really making her cry out while he took her from behind. Colette savoured the moment before clearing her throat and standing up, brushing the wrinkles from her pants.

"Why don't we stay in tonight, I can make you something nice for dinner and maybe we coul--"

"I don't think that's going to work out." Albert interupted, sitting and busying himself with papers on his desk. "I have a training session afterwards and am not sure when it will be completed."

"So you think you can just come and go when you please, eh?" Colette, said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not a doormat, and I'm definitely not some little girl who will let a man like you hurt me."

Wesker shook his head, so this is how it was going to be.

"Colette, please, you know I respect you and Epsilon, but I would hate to commit to something I am unsure of, you'll have to forgive me. I'll be there when it's convenient."

"Fine. I'll see you later then." She said cooly, turning towards the door. Albert rose once more and walked her to it.

"Oh, Colette, one last thing." He said before opening the door for her. She stopped and looked at him, in his uniform he looked so authoritive, so powerful, he was truly a sight to behold. She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to kiss him, but inside he took one hand and grasped her jaw firmly.

"Don't you ever forget what I told you, Colette." He began before allowing her to bring a kiss to his lips. "You belong to me now." She shivered with delight, his voice dripping the sound of sex that she was craving more than anything.

_This is happening for your pleasure, at your leisure_

_Use your evil, when you want_

_This is happening for your pleasure, at your leisure_

_Use your evil, when you want_

Music blared through Colette's apartment, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the lyrics, Wesker really was just coming around when he wanted, and the thought of gaining a bad reputation was dangerous not only for her personal life, but her professional life as well. It was the first night since she had moved to Raccoon City that she didn't have a million reports to be filed and sorted through the next day to worry about. She had come home, put in her favourite cd and relaxed in her comfiest tank top and shorts, the warm summer evening breeze carrying in through her window.

There was a knock at her door that caused her to jump, Colette shut off her music and dashed for the door, peeking through the eye hole. He was waiting for her to answer. Nervous, Colette pressed her back against the door, quickly running her hands through her hair to make it appear neater.

"Albert, good to see you!" She greeted, opening the door and motioning him inside. He entered her apartment and removed his coat hanging it up while she head into her kitchenette.

"Coffee?" She asked, pulling out a mug.

"Alright, I'll take mine black." He responded, taking a seat at her small dining table.

Albert rolled his neck, it had been a long day, not only was he busy training all day but afterwards he had work for Umbrella to catch up on. Colette wasn't the only person he was conversing with. He had met a young, smart researcher named William, who showed even more promise than Colette. These long days were catching up on him.

"It's decaf." Colette smiled, placing a cup in front of him. "You look tired, no point in making caffenated." She said, stirring her own cup.

"Thanks." Albert said, taking a sip. The two sat in a comfortable silence, Colette stared in a daze out the window while Albert worked some questions up for her in his head.

"This little mountain town is so quiet..." She said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, most definitely. You must not see a lot of work with what it's like here." Albert said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"We're just as busy as you folks are!" She laughed, shaking her head. "If this squad proves to be useful I might have to up and leave town. Raccoon City is just the spring board for this program, you see."

Wesker turned to the table and leaned on it, this was going somewhere.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice filled with genuine interest.

"Well, I have a feeling this program and S.T.A.R.S is much larger than this little town..." Colette shrugged, running her finger along the rim of her coffee mug. She knew for a fact that it was an old and trusted organization, but wouldn't go as far as to reveal that.

"I had a hunch, but what about your program? What do you mean you could leave?" Albert asked, he was very good at remaining calm but couldn't fight the twinge of excitment thinking about new information.

"Like I said, this is a quiet little place, not much happens, so it's easier to try out a squad like mine in a controlled environment where there isn't cases being flung at us left and right. It is to my understanding that if Epsilon proves sufficient, we'll be uprooted to bigger and more important cases." She paused before continuing. "I guess that's why I opted out of buying a house. Property is pretty affordable here but I don't want to get comfortable. If my theory is correct I stand a chance at getting promoted."

"And what about your squad? I mean, what kind of work and research do they do?" Albert was getting excited now, so close.

"Oh, I don't have much insight on that. I'm just the messenger essentially, you know? I don't even know where my squad is located, I just give them the info and report it back when it's in. My specialty is recon. I guess head office is really protective of this sort of thing...Are you okay?" Colette noticed a light grimace overcome his face, when she spoke he went back to being relaxed and collected.

"Yeah, my muscles are just sore from training." _'And two months of work down the drain.'_

"We could go lay down" she smiled coyly, finishing the last of her coffee before placing her glass in the sink. Albert wasn't feeling the mood thanks to Colette's shoddy info, but he finished his own drink anyway and followed her into her room.

That night he still made love to her despite her shortcomings with information, he wasn't mad at her, it couldn't be helped. He still got to reap in the benefit of her arms wrapped tightly around his naked body, her soft hands running arms his arms and down his back, as well as his own pleasured gains. When she later tucked herself close against him, naked and asleep Albert lay on his back, staring up at her white ceiling. This and the RPD were the closest to normal his life had ever been. His superior intellect, his work with Umbrella, everything he did was for a reason, rather than because he wanted to. Maybe that's why he had stayed that night. The feeling of normalcy had nested somewhere inside him and was keeping Albert in Colette's bed.


	5. The Close Call

`Albert walked down the hall of the RPD towards his office, looking out of the corner of his eye as he passed Colette's office. The door was just barely open, but his excellent hearing immediately picked up on an urgent tone from Colette's voice. He quickly looked around to ensure the hall was empty before hovering closer to the door to eavesdrop on her conversation.

"I just don't understand how this could happen. How could he ever betray us?"

He had to kill her.

"He must know too much about the current project, sir. We need to take affirmative action before he relays any information to the highest bidder. This could completely dissasemble Epsilon."

Wesker clenched his jaw tightly, how on Earth could anyone ever had figured him out, he had been so careful. Had Colette outsmarted him? He desperately hoped not. His mind raced with a thousand different ways he could end her life without her knowing, making it look like an accident. It wouldn't be a problem.

"Yes, I understand. I will take care of this matter personally, sir. It will be like he never existed by the time I'm finished."

Colette couldn't get him first. It would have to wait. He had told her he was going back to her apartment tonight, that was when he would strike. Inside Colette's office he heard the sound of her rising from her chair and approaching her equipment cabinet. Albert briskly walked down the hall towards an empty copy room. He pressed his back to the doorframe and peeked over to see Colette as she exited her office, she was wearing her S.T.A.R.S vest and carrying a large metal briefcase, which no doubt held her gun.

Albert had left work early that day. He figured his best bet was to surprise Colette as she entered her apartment. Quietly he sat, she had given him a spare key after the last time he stayed. She was late today. Finally, he heard the sound of her light footsteps approaching her door, and the bolt unlocking. She came in with a few bags of groceries in hand absentmindedly. He noticed immediately she was changed out of her uniform and was now dressed in a simple tank top and jeans. Upon seeing him sitting in her living room Colette gasped and jumped back.

"My God, Albert, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She laughed nervously, picking up a dropped grocery bag and shaking her head. He noticed she didn't have her gun case with her.

"How was work today? Anything interesting?" He asked plainly, keeping his cold blue eyes on her every move. She paused in the middle of reaching to put some cans of soup in one of her cupboards.

"Yeah. It was...interesting alright." She sounded distant.

"And how's that?" He asked, he wanted to know everything she knew. If she wasn't going to tell him straight up he would make sure she did before he killed her.

Slowly, Colette finished what she was doing and entered the living room, sitting quietly next to him on the couch.

"Albert...this...can't leave you and me. you have to promise me this."

She wouldn't look him in the eye. Her eyes focused on the carpeted floor.

"You have my word..." He slid himself closer to her.

"I had to kill one of my men today."

Albert was stunned by her words. Literally speechless he could do nothing but sigh heavily. He wouldn't have to kill her afterall.

Colette's lip trembled, her chin wrinkling and her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"He was an informant. One of the other researcher's found out and contacted me today. I contacted headquarters and they told me to dispose of him. I killed him this afternoon. I just have never had to kill one of my own men." Colette brought a hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall, she didn't want Albert to see her cry.

Albert wrapped a comforting arm around her. He was tremendously relieved.

"No, there's nothing easy about having to do something like that, but you did the right thing." He tilted her head towards him and planted a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled away and ran his hand down the side of her face, keeping eye contact with her.

"I love you, Albert." She whispered, beginning to trail light kisses along his strong jaw.

"I love you, Colette." He replied. It was a lie, but there was no sense in telling her otherwise.

Albert locked his lips against her again, he may have been several years older than her, but he was just as vigorous and eager as her. He swiftly moved her onto his lap, his hands moving down to her ass and giving a hard squeeze.

"Let me take you to bed." He suggested, standing and pulling at her hand. Colette stood and followed him, she could use some downtime after such a stressful day.

Albert unbuckled his S.T.A.R.S vest, draping it over the back of the chair placed in front of Colette's dresser. Colette began to run her hands over the blue shirt underneath, unbuttoning it and exposing his white undershirt. Slowly she peeled it up his chest, letting him pull it off as she admired his body: he was built like a Grecian God. She fumbled with the buckle of his black work pants, pulling them down slowly once she had finally gotten them undone.

Colette immediately went back to his chest, worshipping every inch of flesh in front of her. Albert watched in satisfaction as she kissed and nibbled at his collarbone, her elegant fingers pulling softly down the front of his chest as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, moving his hands down to remove her pants.

After being undressed Colette playfully fell back in only her underwear, pulling at his hand and inviting him onto the bed beside her. Wesker pulled her back and smiled. "No, not yet."

With ease he picked her up in his arms so she straddled him, his member pressing hard against her through his briefs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a hungry kiss on his lips, the two letting their tongues tangle furiously as he pressed her back against her bedroom wall, his desire growing with every passing second.

Something had come over Albert. He didn't know if he had felt so super-charged over the relief of finding out his cover had not been blown or if he had really just needed to let off some steam but something inside of him wanted to be dominant, possesive, controlling of Colette.

Albert used one hand to hold her up, and the other to shove down his last remaining garment, kicking it off into the jumbled pile of clothing on the floor. He then visciously ripped Colette's panties straight from her body, elicitting a cry of protest from the girl. Before she could even begin to speak he silenced her with his mouth, shoving his tongue into her mouth and flicking it against hers forecefully. Colette whimpered against his show of aggressiveness, she wasn't about to try and fight him off and was enjoying his fierceness.

Albert took his free hand and pinned Colette's arms above her head, his body still pressing hers hard against the wall. Not moving his mouth from hers he eased himself inside her slowly, letting her feel his entire length before beginning to thrust against her writhing body. Colette was playing along now, struggling against his firm grip, this enticed moans and grunts from Albert's end, it was obvious being in control was what really turned him on.

Wesker slammed himself into Colette as fast as he could, the way she was making him feel in charge was driving him crazy. He pulled her away from the wall, supporting her weight with both hands and walked over to the bed, tossing Colette down and crawling on top of her, sliding himself in again without a word before continuing to pound her tight entrance. Wesker's breath quickened, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He pulled out and switched Colette so that she was on her knees, forcing his throbbing erection into her mouth. Grabbing both sides of her face he forced his length down her throat, his muscles contracting as he released his orgasm into Colette's mouth as muffled moans escaped her mouth, taking down every last drop.

Colette collapsed backwards on the bed, closing her eyes trying to catch her breath. Albert stared down at the exhausted girl, a satisfied smirk crossing his face. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, laying down against her and pulling her naked body on top of his.

"Pretty...pretty good." Colette huffed, laying limp against his muscled body.

Wesker soon felt the steady motion of breaths that told him Colette had fallen fast asleep. He was glad he didn't have to kill her. He would allow what they had to go on. For now, at least.


	6. Prerogative

_Note: I realize there are different origins of S.T.A.R.S., I'm going with the "secret organization from the 60's" route. I like that one. I hope you like this! Also, I'm trying to keep Wesker in character....this is tricky. This is before he's pretty much sacrificed humanity so he's a little more forgiving than RE5 Wesker would be I suppose. This is a short chapter, think of it as a filler, yeah?_

_Thanks for reading if you're still with me ;) _

_Please review! I really enjoy feedback! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me what I'm doing right!_

Doctor James Calwell locked his office. He had worked so late and couldn't wait to get home and get to bed. The night was cool, damp. He figured a heavy rain would soon come judging by the humidity.

"Move and I'll kill you."

He hadn't even felt the prescence of the woman holding a gun to his temple, a surprisingly strong arm wrapped tightly over his neck. He was being walked backwards, back towards the wall of the building he had just come out of.

"Tell me everything you know about the Arklay Research Facility." The unseen voice hissed, nudging the gun against the side of his brow, sweat beading on the doctor's face.

"N-nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!" Calwell cried, his body shaking.

"You work for Umbrella, do you not?" The voice was almost mocking now.

"Yes...but only in cosmetics, I swear!" He gulped, helplessly. He could cry for help, but that would surely lead to his demise.

"Oh doctor Calwell, you're not a good liar, has anyone ever told you that? I know plenty about you. More than you'd be comfortable with me knowing. It really is in your best interest to cooperate with me."

The doctor sniffled, sighed and clasped his hands on the arm of his silent attacker.

"I was discharged. Before I could find out anything was going on. Other researcher's started dissapearing. Please, don't kill me I have a family." Just as he finished a small prick sent a jolt down his spine. The parking lot became hazy, his sight grew dim, and all went black.

Leaving the man crumpled and unconscious, Colette crept out of the area. She was not in her S.T.A.R.S. uniform. Instead she was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants and boots. Her higher ups wouldn't be pleased with her findings, but she gathered all she could.

S.T.A.R.S. was an old organization, at least 30 years to Colette's knowledge. There had been Chinese whispers regarding an inhuman research facility in Raccoon City, and Colette had been dispatched through a black-ops division that was incredibly secretive. She hadn't lied to Albert, she really had trained as a ghost soldier, she really had been dispatched to Raccoon City as part of a covert S.T.A.R.S. unit, and she really did have to kill one of her own men for treachery. The only thing she had not expanded on was the real reasons she had come to this quiet mountain town. It was her prerogative to find the whereabouts of this fabled facility, and to find out if the gruesome experiments that apparently took place there were fact or fiction.

There had been a lot of work put in to making sure her cover was secure. Making sure that the team she worked with was exclusively behind the scenes. It must have been a costly operation, if any of her calculations behind it were accurate. What she was trying to find out must have been something of great importance.

She had recieved the orders to interrogate doctor Calwell in the afternoon. She had been tailing him for roughly two weeks, figuring out his routines and habits all the while. She had told Albert she wasn't feeling well, that tonight wasn't going to be a good night to get together. He didn't seem to discouraged. Good, she was hoping to see him again tomorrow.

The moon was full. Beautiful. As Colette entered her silent, dark apartment she gazed out of her window to drink in the moonlight. So hauntingly beautiful.

The dark was often her greatest ally in this line of work.


	7. Evening Surprise

Colette rubbed at her temples drowsely. Trying to find a lead on the Arklay research facility as well as working for the RPD was grueling. It was eleven o'clock at night and although there were officers coming in and out in thr front hall her hall of offices was lonely and quiet.

She sat back with a folder of reports to read through, kicking her feet onto her desk and relaxing in her plush chair. Colette could have easily brought this home with her to do but didn't care to bring work home, it made her feel crowded and stressed. The little city had seen some peculiar murders lately, from her experience and tales from old teachers Colette's assumption was some lunatic cult, but in this day and age anything was possible. She flipped boredly through gruesome crime scene photos, confused and muddled reports, coroner reports, there was literally a thousand possibilities.

Her train of thought was interuppted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, placing the folder on her desk and sitting forward, who would be bothering with her at this time of night? Her heart skipped a beat as Albert entered the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I had called your apartment, when you didn't answer I figured you were here." He said, crossing to Colette and pulling her from her seat, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I have some stuff to catch up on so I decided to stay late." She pulled away and looked down at the jumbled mess on her desk. Looking back to him she ran a hand gently down his work vest. "I could think of better ways to spend my time."

Albert grabbed her wrists with one hand and planted a hard kiss on her lips. His other hand moved down her back, his tongue probing her mouth agressively. Colette pulled herself away, her face barely inches away from his.

"Not here."

He smilled and trailed wet, passionate kisses up and down her neck before stopping beside her ear.

"As the general overseer of S.T.A.R.S. I ultimately decide what I want. When I want. Wherever I want."

His voice was a low hiss, it made Colette shiver.

Colette's eyes widened. Albert spun her around and bent her over her desk, one of his hands running up the front of her shirt, squeezing one of her breasts. She whimpered, her cheek pressed against the cold wood as he wrestled her pants down with one hand, then began unbuckling his own pants and letting them slide to the ground.

"We shouldn't, what if someone hears or sees us?" She whined as Albert slid two fingers inside her, ignoring her question. He fingered her slowly while removing his own pants, as Colette quickly forgot what she had been protesting about, he smirked and pulled his digits from her, replacing them with his erect cock.

A cry escaped from Colette's mouth, Albert silenced her by sliding his fingers into her mouth while continuing to pound her. She sucked hungrily, her moans muffled by his hand. She had to keep reminding herself that she was bent over her own desk being screwed by Wesker, most definitely a foul in the workplace. Not one she was willing to think too hard about at the moment.

"Please, Captain Wesker, don't stop..." she moaned, clutching her desk tightly. He grunted, she could tell he liked her referring to his professional title.

"Oh, Captain, please give it to me!" She cried, making sure he could hear while staying quiet enough as to not alert anyone else, as barren as the lonely office hallway was.

He bent over, resting his hands on the desk and pounded into Colette, his lust being further driven by the whimpers and moans that escaped her lips and the pink flush that spread over her cheeks. Albert was fucking her now the way he originally intended to, and he loved watching his cock slide in and out of her tight pussy.

"I'm so close, please don't stop Captain Wesker..." she pleaded, clenching her fists.

Wesker smiled to himself, grabbing her wrists and holding her down against her desk before clenching his muscles and releasing inside of her, groaning with pleasure as he felt her tighten up against his body. He stood up and stared down at her tired body, still bent over the desk as he buckled his pants.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow." He had very little feeling in his voice and left immediately after. It wasn't that Colette hadn't enjoyed what he had done to her, but even after all this time she still wasn't sure of Wesker's intentions.


	8. Flowers For The Lady

The actions that had transpired the night before circled through Colette's head. She knew her and Albert shouldn't have made love at the police department but she was driven by lust when he got her going. It was morning, she had slept in and was on her block of days off. The weather was boiling hot and she had opened all the windows in her apartment to help the small breeze flow through.

Colette rested against her windowsill, staring into the moutain range off in the distance, if there was one thing she loved about being here it was the amazing view. The unexplained murders that had swept the outskirts of the city had puzzled and intrigued her, but little evidence had strangely not come her way regarding them. It was like it was being hidden from her. No, it couldn't have been.

Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of the entrance buzzing her apartment. She walked to the door of her apartment and buzzed down the speaker.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

Enthusiastically she pressed the button to allow Albert to come upstairs. She was only wearing a pair of short shorts and a thin white shirt but it didn't matter, he never really had made comment on what she was wearing other than the offhand compliment.

Albert entered the apartment with a small smile on his face, he was holding a boquet of flowers and handed them to Colette, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Her heart slightly sunk seeing that he was in his work clothes.

"Is it busy today?" She asked, as he followed her into the kitchenette where she placed the flowers in a vase with some cool water.

"I have much to do today. Fairly quiet but you know, no rest for the wicked." He answered dryly, putting his hand on the back of her head and kissing her forehead.

"Must be going. I had figured you might enjoy a little gift."

Colette smiled, she played with a lock of her dangling over the front of her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you, you've made my day again, Captain."

Wesker smiled at her as he left briskly. Such a short visit.

Enough to put Colette on cloud nine.

Wesker folded his hands tightly on his desk. He needed to dispose of S.T.A.R.S. immediately. The plan was to dispatch them to the Spencer Estate where the Arklay Research Lab was located.

He couldn't kill Colette.

It wasn't that he loved her, nor did he hate her. It was rather because she didn't seem a threat. The Epsilon Unit had been a curve ball thrown in his direction, if he could avoid having her squad being sent in first to stake out the research facility then she would be able to live. The other S.T.A.R.S. members were destined to die. Now was not her time.

He relaxed back in his chair. He put up quite the front with her, and really didn't mind her prescence. It was a nice escape to wake up next to a younger, smart woman who was willing to do his every command if he had really wanted. He joked with himself about the idea of keeping her around. Telling her everything he had been doing just to see if she would stay faithful. However, amazing sex or not this was a woman whose entire adult life had been to serve the good of the people, the chances of her swaying to his side were unforgivingly thin.

Regardless of whether or not he cared about Colette, he felt an uncomfortable pang in his stomach considering having her unreasonably killed.

he had some phone calls to make and information to plant.


	9. Goodbyes

It was just like the first day she arrived.

That same office with the speaker on the table. The man with the glasses and suit had flown in that morning for this meeting, except this time it was only Colette and not Enrico or Albert. Awkwardly she waited for the unseen face on the other end of the speaker begin.

"So glad you could be here today, Colette." The same man with the Brooklyn accent from before chimed.

"Thank you, sir. Glad I could be here. I can assure you Epsilon is doing stunning work."

"Now, don't worry, I've heard you're doing well for yourself. However I've summoned you here today to share good news with you." Colette leaned onto the table intently, hoping to hear something with the word "raise" in it.

"We've been tipped off to some peculiar activity in the Republic of Karelia, Russia. You'll begin there but there have been many little occurances in the Arctic Circle that have caught our attention. Because of Epsilon's success in Raccoon City you're going global. You have my utmost congratulations on making this experimental squad a success. Now you make sure you buy yourself a nice winter coat, because it's going to get a little chilly there. "

It felt like there was a rock in her stomach. Still, she choked out a meek sentence.

"Colette?"

"Th...thank you, sir. I'm very pleased."

She could fight it. She could scream and cry, she could declare she quit and waltz out of the office. Who was she kidding? Leave her job to what, be with Albert? Colette had worked so hard to get to where she was. Still, she clenched her jaw.

"When do we leave?"

"Albert..." Her voice called, on the verge of trembling. She kept a hand on the door knob and pushed the door to his office open slowly.

"Colette, what can I do for you?" He motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk, to which she obliged.

"Albert, I don't know how to say this...but...I'm being transferred. Apparently there's a new strain of parasite in the Arctic Circle...they're sending me with five men to research it. I can't even say how long we'll be gone for.." Her eyes avoided his, her knuckles white from grasping her pants. There was a hot sting of tears in her eyes, she couldn't bear for him to see her crying like a child.

"Oh...Oh, Colette, I'm sorry to hear that." He rose from his chair and circled to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you told me."

Colette looked up at him, "so...I guess this is done then." Her voice cracked towards the end of her sentence, she stood up and rested her hands on his chest. He was so warm. She could feel his heart beat. Albert tightly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, she buried her face against his chest. He smelt of rich cologne, like a gentlemen. It was a smell she didn't want to forget.

"For now, Colette." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips, her hands clenched at his uniform, she wanted to sob into him and have him hold her but would not allow herself to break down. Their lips parted and he brushed the side of her cheek gingerly.

"There's a chance of more transfers, depending on where the research takes me...Will you..be here for me when I get back?" She asked.

He only smiled and embraced her again. He knew he wouldn't.


	10. Epilogue

_WOW. This is it, story is OVER. Thanks for reading, let me know how you liked it! I know it was a little awkward in some places but I did just write for fun. _

_Hey, cool news, a friend of mine drew a dirty picture of Colette/Wesker for me muhuahahahha :3 Check it out (NSFW!)_

_Anyway, "Deep Blue" lyrics are property of the amazing band Ladytron and Albert Wesker and all this stuff other than Colette belong to Capcom yadda yadda yadda._

_I'll probably be writing something new soon! Thanks for playing see you again!_

_Deep Blue I wanna give it all to you _

_Try and make you laugh _

_Deep Blue _

_Deep Blue I know that scares you_

_Try and find your smile _

_Deep Blue _

_Deep Blue I wanna give it all to you _

_Deep Blue I know that scares you _

_Deep Blue I wanna give it all to you _

_Deep Blue I know that scares you_

Her suitcases were packed.

There hadn't been much to pack, her apartment was a furnished one so she didn't have to worry about anything terribly hefty.

Colette didn't want to leave Raccoon City, although part of her knew it had been inevitable from the start. She didn't even get to see Albert other than earlier int he afternoon when they had said goodbye; his squad was called out on a mission and he was gone.

Her thoughts lingered on the way he kissed her earlier in the day, it was so soft and filled with a type of passion that she had deemed rare for him. She had made him let her take a picture before she left. Just so she could see him if the need ever struck while she did grueling research half way across the world.

She wondered briefly if he was gone from her life forever.

Tiredly she rubbed her eyes, her flight left in a few hours and she was already packed and ready to go.

Her time in Raccoon City was over.


End file.
